madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Penguin Lost, Chapter one
Chapter one of Penguin Lost. Plot The Lourinhã Empire ship was heading to it's destination, "we'll take this new batch to island four" the Kimmerosaurus states as the ship was slowing down on the edge of an island, Private was sitting in his cage bored when he and the other prisoners where hearing things, then suddenly the floors beneath them all opened and they were all dropped onto the beach, apart from Private and the tortoise, there was also an elk, a tapir, and a Japanese giant salamander, all were wondering what will happen next. "Time to see who's smart enough to join the hunt, open fire!" the plesiosaur ordered, a Gnathosaurus was directing a turret and began firing, all but the salamander scatter, with the elk being killed too, Private gasped and noticed he was next so he decided to slide away, with the gunfire right behind him, luckily he took shelter behind some tree roots and already the ship was letting him go, he didn't care though as he dashed into the forest, stranded and weaponless he began to creep around for any sign of hope that could get him back to his friends, suddenly three ragged and young-looking creatures land behind him from above startling him, "you need to come with us" a Juravenator says and along with a Bellubrunnus and a Dracopelta lead Private with them, "who are you" Private asks, "we used to be animal agents" the coelurosaur answers, Private was stunned but fallows, they head up a tree branch to a cave in the cliff, once inside the pterosaur says, "we never stood a chance, they attacked us on a training mission". "We were captured, and brought here" the compsognathid states, "why would they take rookie agents?" Private asks, "cause full fledged agents are too powerful for them" the rhamphorhynchoid answers, "I'm Mas, this Bella and Corran, who are you?" the Juravenator Mas introduces and asks, "just Private, and in case you ask why I never had a real name, I was captured at the Caspian sea, I'm a rookie too, what's the situation here?" Private describes himself and asks back, "you better sit down" Mas offered looking grim, then adds "we were taken by those foul beasts for their amusement, be hunted, killed and, mounted on their walls as trophies". "We've been stuck here for more days than we can count, no one has come for us, I doubt anybody is still looking" the ankylosaur Corran explains, "chew on that penguin then rest, you'll need your strength" Bella advices. Meanwhile back at the Caspian sea the remaining penguins, North Wind and Velociraptors were worried, "Elvis we've been over the same area a dozen times and there's no sign of Private" Eva reports, "not good enough Eva try again" Elvis persisted, Eva just shrugs and does so, "I've alerted our associates throughout the world and even in Dave's territory, if he's spotted we shall know about it" Classified comforted, "good" Rico thanked, "uh guys, our mission here is finished, we must return to our bases" Classified persuaded, "I am not abandoning any of my friends" Elvis objected, "I'm just saying there is no-" Classified began, "saying what? that me and my pack should become selfish and leave him for dead which I resent?" Elvis interrupted, "no, I'm just saying there's no point in staying here regardless, it's time to go" Classified corrected, the penguins and raptors hesitated but knew they couldn't stay, "call everybody in Eva we're leaving" Elvis informed Eva and left for the North Wind ship. Back with Private, he was sound asleep when Mas woke him, "Private, it's time to go", Private got up asking, "what's happened?". "The sun's almost up, which means we clear out" Mas explains, "where do you go?" Private asks again, "we keep moving and keep those disgusting hunters from picking up our scent" Mas says, "ugh that's your plan?" Private criticizes, "if you really are a private like your name says, you would know there's wisdom and experience, we've been here longer, you will learn if you listen and only if you listen" Mas instructs. Meanwhile the Empire was getting ready to continue their game, "the sun has risen, let the hunt begin" the Kimmerosaurus declares and all members cheer and head out to prepare, many were in hovercrafts ready to begin launching, when the sky was clear they did, one animal was shooting his gun into the sky like crazy on the way. Meanwhile the lost privates were creeping around when Mas spotted something, "get down, someone's coming" he tells the others, upon peeking over the edge revealed it was just the Tortoise and Tapir Private met, "those two came in with me, we should help them" he suggested, "no, it's too late" Mas states, and as if on Q a gunshot flies out of nowhere and hits the tortoise in the back of the head, killing it, the Tapir jumped and it and the foursome looked up to find a pair dinosaurs hovering over, a Lourinhasaurus fires it blasters at the Tapir who takes off, "look at her run" one dinosaur comments, Private was about to get up but Mas forbids it, telling him to stay down. The hunters fallow the tapir into the tangle of tree branches, "it's your shot take her out" a Nannopterygius offers to its dinosaur partner, who drew out a sniper and struck the tapir who fell to the ground dead, Private gasped in horror as they all began to creep away but had a determined look in him, "we could've stopped them" he complains, "no Private, we're not saviors here, here we are survivors, if they spotted us we'd be dead now" Mas points out, "we'll never get out of here if we just keep running, we have to act" Private offers aggressively, "there were other privates that once thought as you do now" Bella compliments, "alright where are they?" Private asks intrigued, "they're dead" Mas reveals, though Private was unfazed by that, "just because they failed doesn't mean we will" Private reminds, "you don't understand, it's not that we don't want to fight, we're privates, they have every advantage" Corran states, Private shook is head in frustration and walks away, "wha, get back here" Mas ordered seeing Private leaving, Private does halt though, "I can't do that, my leader Skipper would never forgive me for running and hiding in a situation like this" he states, "do not overestimate your abilities" Mas begged, "I'm not" Private says but that didn't relieve the three, "Private don't!" Mas begged again as Private runs off, the others look in surprise at both. Private lands on the ground and tries to attract the imperials to him by calling out to them, "here empire, empire, come and find me" he calls, it didn't take too long though, as a Gnathosaurus showed up behind with a gun, but before it could shoot, Private charged, knocked it's aim off and tosses it across the ground, the pterosaur recovers and engages Private in hand-to-hand combat by swinging it's wing back and forth, but Private grabs hold on it's back, but the pterosaur managed to pull him off and into the dirt, as Private got up the pterosaur picked up it's gun and took aim again, Private backed up and fright but the pterosaur was suddenly attacked by someone else from behind, which revealed itself to be Mas trying to kill the pterosaur, Bella and Corran were behind watching, Private however noticed that Mas's subduing was not of an agent and decides to stop it, "Mas, don't kill him out of vengeance, it's not an agent's thing" Private begged releasing Mas's grip and letting the pterosaur live, Mas expresses shame and Private comforts him, but were interrupted by the Gnathosaurus unleashing a distress call, which was heard by another group of imperials and fallow it, Bella and Corran tackle the pterosaur by grabbing it's wings but shook them both off, unleashing a slap on Bella but was rammed into a tree root by Corran and fainted, "the others will be coming" Mas informs and they all flee, Private also grabbed the pterosaur's gun along the way. Stay tuned for Penguin Lost, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series